Jimmy, and what do girls want
by countegor
Summary: Jimmy's latest invention fails and now he's capable of reading girl's minds.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 1 -- "Everything is out of control"**

Another normal day on Retroville, sun shining, birds chirping, leaves fliying from the trees. And 16-years-old Jimmy was locked in his lab working on a new invention.

"Ahhh, some more minutes and my latest invention will be done, boy!" Jimmy told to Goddard.

Indeed, in only a couple of minutes... "At last! Behold, Goddard!" he said, holding his new invention between his hands. "This is my Neutronic Super Cable Connector! It will make the cable operators go crazy with this thing. The Cable Connector will be receiving over 9.999.999 channels, including, the most important for me... the sex channel!" he said with a grin on his face.

"Too bad my dad didn't pay the bill, but it was very expensive. Imagine, Goddard, how could he afford U$S 5.359,10 of billing? And by month!".

Goddard barked. "Yeah, and too bad my Neutronic Cloning Machine is broken, otherwise, I would've copied that money instead".

Jimmy and Goddard went outside of the lab. Jimmy brought some large stairs and started to escalate them with his invention in hands, when Cindy came up.

"Good morning, Spewtron!" Cindy greeted.

Jimmy jumped from the scare Cindy gave him.

"Oh! Hi, Cindy..." he said as he sighed.

"What? Aren't you glad to see me?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, Cindy, no, I don't have time for a conversation or something you may want to hold" Jimmy replied.

"What are you doing up there?" Cindy asked, curiously.

"It's just one of my latest inventions. It can receive 9.999.999 channels, including sex channels" Jimmy said, but he realized he was talking to Cindy. To a girl. He covered his mouth a little. "Did I say _'sex'_? I meant--".

"I know what you meant, you little pervert!" Cindy interrumped, letting a glare come from her face.

"Don't be like that! It's not only for me! My dad couldn't afford the really expensive bill the aliens were doing to him" Jimmy said.

"I hate to admit it, but I couldn't afford that too..." Cindy said, as she sighed, putting a hand through her neck.

"If you want one, you just have to say it" Jimmy said.

"I want one... but-- _Jimmy! Be careful!_" Cindy said.

It was too late. Jimmy's newest invention made an electric spark and he was electrocuted. He fell down from the roof. A few minutes later, Jimmy was at the hospital.

_'He's waking up! I was soooo worried!'_

Indeed, Jimmy woke up. He first saw Cindy, then his friends Carl, Sheen and also Libby was there. And right next to him, were his parents, Hugh and Judy.

"What the...?!" Jimmy said.

_'What happened now withbig head?!'_

"Libby... I beg you a pardon? what did you say?" Jimmy asked to Libby.

"Me? Nothing!" Libby replied. _'Oh! There's Sheen again! Blowing up his nose like always!'._

"Huh?!". Jimmy was confused.

_'Look at his blue confused eyes! They're so cute!'._

Before Jimmy could turn to look at Cindy's expresion, Judy talked to him.

"Oh, my poor little baby! You scared me, you know!" Judy said, as she hugged Jimmy tight._ 'It's always the same thing. He does a new invention and ends up in the hospital. I wish he could be more careful.'._

"Mom! That's enough hug!" Jimmy said.

"Look Jimbo who's coming to visit you too! Your little sister, Monica!" Hugh said.

A little girl, just about the size when Jimmy was 10-years-old, with a pink dress, brown hair and blue eyes was standing there.

"Hi, older brother!" Monica greeted._ 'I wish my brother wasn't so dumb to do that every day!'._

Jimmy just glared at Monica. "What did I do?" she asked, confused.

The nurse came up to inform that the visit time was over.

"Everybody out of the room, please!" she said.

"Can I stay with him?" Cindy asked. "I feel a little guilty for this...".

The nurse sighed._ 'You are not feeling a little guilty, you are feeling love. Oh, yeah!'_. Jimmy went blanky and in shock.

"Cindy! Did you just heard the nurse?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, she said I can stay with you" Cindy replied.

"Oh! That! N-nevermind..." Jimmy said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon.

Author's note: Wow! I didn't knew you guys liked it so much! Thank you all for the reviews!

**CHAPTER 2 -- "I can hear Cindy thinking!"**

A phew moments later, Cindy stayed with Jimmy, who was still in bed.

_'Oh, look at him! Just look at him! Isn't he cute?'_

Jimmy was shocked and confused again. "Cindy, did you say something?" Jimmy asked.

"No..." Cindy said, blushing furiously. "Why would you think that?". _'What's happening to me? I'm blushing! Better stay this way, so he'll think I have a sunburn'._

"Nice... errr... sunburn?" Jimmy said.

"Thanks!" Cindy replied. _'Phew! That was close!'_. "Errr... Jimmy, do you want something? A tea? A coffee?" Cindy suggested.

"Yeah, good idea, I would like a coffee" Jimmy replied.

"I'll go and get it. Don't go anywhere!" Cindy said. _'Yeah, like he would!'._

Jimmy looked at her shocked for a moment until she left the room.

"What the hell is happening to me?!" Jimmy asked to himself.

"Is everything ok, sir?" the nurse asked as she entered the room. _'Boy, what a handsome, I would eat him right now if it isn't for that blonde girl out there'._

Jimmy _'heard'_ that.

"Errr... yeah, I'm fine, thank you!" he said.

"Here's your coffee" Cindy said, entering the room. _'Hope is not too much hot like him'._

The glass of coffee slipped from his hands, and it fell down on his sheets.

"Ow! Hot coffee! It burns!" he shouted, trying to hold the pain.

"Oh, Jimmy! I'm sorry!" Cindy said.

Cindy tried to remove the sheets.

"No, wait! Don't do that!" Jimmy said.

It was too late. Cindy removed the sheets and saw something that made her cover her face with her hands.

_'Great! I saw his thing!'_

Jimmy laughed histerically.

_'Oh, no, I saw it again!'_

Jimmy laughed more. But he didn't notice that the nurse was also there.

_'What a piece of wood!'_

Jimmy stopped laughing.

"Hi, sweetie!" Judy said, entering the room. "I'm sorry, I forgot my-- Oh, my god! Jimmy, what are you doing like that?".

_'Is that my son?'_

"I'm sorry, mom, it was my fault. The coffee slipped off my hands" Jimmy said.

"Ok, thank goodness I have an underwear on my bag. I just came here because I forgot it" Judy said.

Judy gave Jimmy his underwear.

"Please, get out for a minute while I'm changing" Jimmy suggested.

"Sure, honey" Judy said.

"Sure, Jimmy" Cindy said.

"Of course, sir" the nurse said. _'Still what a piece of wood!'._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

Author's note: For those who had noticed, yep, this fic is a spoof version of the movie _"What women want"_.

**CHAPTER 3 -- "Jimmy tells Sheen"**

A few days later, Jimmy got out of the hospital, followed by his mother and Cindy. Jimmy started to walk faster to his house, because he didn't want to hear those strange voices again.

"Come here, young man!" Judy said. "Don't try to run from me!".

_'What's the matter with this boy now?'_

Jimmy only sighed and stayed at Cindy's side.

_'That's right... stay by my side... I don't bite, you know'_

"No, I know you don't bite, Cindy" Jimmy said.

"What?!" Cindy asked, confused.

"You said you don't bite" Jimmy replied with a smile.

"Wh-where did you get that idea?" Cindy said, still confused.

Jimmy sighed heavily and put his hand on his forehead. "Nothing... forget I mention it...".

"Are you ok, dear?" Judy asked.

"I-I'm fine..." Jimmy replied.

_'He looks a little pale. I think we shouldreturn him to the hospital'._

"No, mom, I don't want to go back!" Jimmy said, stepping back.

"But I didn't say anything, dear!" Judy said, confused.

Jimmy only sighed. When they got to Jimmy's house, Jimmy said goodbye to Cindy and he went to bed without dinner. The next day, Jimmy returned to school. He first met Sheen.

"Sheen! Sheen! You won't believe what's happening!" Jimmy said, running to him.

"What?! Nowyou like UltraLord? I can help you." Sheen said.

Sheen was no longer a fan of UltraLord. He went to the psychologist many times and with an hypnosis, he started to hate the show.

"No... I-I just heard Stephanie" Jimmy said.

"What did she said?" Sheen asked.

"It's not what she _'said'_, it's what she _'thought'_" Jimmy explained.

"Are you saying that you've read her mind?" Sheen asked.

"Yeah, or something like that" Jimmy replied. "She said, _'Why can't I go to Nick's party? I'm young, but I'm 17 now, I can do whatever I wanna do. Stupid mother!'_"

"Jimmy, that's impossible! You can't do that!" Sheen said, almost laughing.

"Why not, huh?" Jimmy asked, hands crossed over his chest.

"Because... errr... because... I don't know..." Sheen said. "But you really can't, nobody can't!".

"Ok, then, I'll prove it. C'mon, let's have a walk" Jimmy said.

Jimmy and Sheen started walking through the halls. They first met Brittany.

_'Those two again, what a pair of freaks'._

"Ok, what did she thought?" Sheen asked to Jimmy.

"She thought that we're a pair of freaks" Jimmy replied.

"Really? Because I thought I was the only freak here" Sheen said, confused.

Jimmy and Sheen continued walking. They met Betty Quinlan.

_'Oh! There's that handsome again! Hi, Jimmy! I'm gonna eat you one of these days. First I have to get rid of that blonde girl and I'm done with you!'_

Jimmy gulped. He smiled at Betty sheepishly.

"What did Betty thought?" Sheen asked.

"She wants me... and she wants to get rid of Cindy" Jimmy replied.

"Did she thought something about me?" Sheen asked.

Jimmy looked back at Betty, and turned to look at Sheen.

"She thinks you're gay" Jimmy finally said.

"You're kidding me..." Sheen said, shocked.

He grabbed surprisingly Jimmy by the collar. "It's a joke, right?" Sheen said, showing Jimmy a fist.

"Sheen! Calm down before I hurt you! I still got that melting ray pistol I used the other day with Butch. Remember that he's not the bully anymore because he lacks ofhisright arm and he's now scared of me? Do you want me to use it again?" Jimmy threatened.

"No..." Sheen said, letting Jimmy down to the floor.

"It's not a joke, believe me" Jimmy said, standing up.

"Oh..." Sheen said, dissapointed.

Jimmy and Sheen continued walking. They walked past Libby. Sheen grabbed Jimmy by the collar again and started shaking him.

"What did she think? What did she think?" Sheen asked, desperated.

"She thought you're cute and she wants to eat you tonight at Nick's party" Jimmy said, a little dizzy.

Sheen sighed in relief.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

Author's note: People! I just got this! There's only a 6 of probability of a JN Season 4! Please, sign in TVTome's Adventures of Jimmy Neutron forum to keep the show alive. Oh, and thanks for all the reviews I got here!

humblelion717 --I just didn't make something else than that. And I didn't over-used it. I put that word there only two times!

_CHAPTER 4 -- "Nick's invitation"_

Jimmy was walking through the hall until he stepped on the girl's gym class.

"Move your ass, ladies!" the P.E. teacher yelled. "I want those muscles like solid rocks!"._ 'Boy! This girls are freaking lazy!'_.

He could hear the girls thinking.

_'So, Nick, hehe... are you going to the party with me? No, no, too stupid... errr... Nick... have you chose your couple for the party? No, no! This isn't working! Geez!'_

_'Dear Nick - Stop - I just wanna say to you that my damn mom wouldn't let me go to your party - Stop - But I'm going to snuck out from the window and...'_

_'Carl, I'm a llama lover just like you and I want to go with you to the party. Ok, I said it. Now come here, you fat little...!'_

_'Is Sheen going to wear his UltraLord costume for the party AGAIN?"_

_'Butch, I'm gonna spank you silly in this party. You'll see about that!'_

_'Orleander, you're going to regret what you said about me yesterday..."_

_'Nathan, I don't care what your papa says, you're going with me or you're going to be sorry."_

_'Nick, what's up? Hehe... I got new brakes. Do you like it? I'm not gonna hurt you with this... hehe... I can asure you... No! Please! Don't... leave... me! I'm too young to die alone!'_

But Jimmy specially heard two thoughts that opened his eyes wide.

_'I got the dress for tonight's party. I hope Jimmy would ask me to go with him. At least, I didn't argue with him all day and I was good enough recently, I think. Oh, why do I care? Perhaps he's going with that witch!'_

_'Don't worry, James. I'll get rid of that blonde and you're gonna be mine forever! I'm bringing the leash...'_

"Ok, enough! I can't stand this anymore!" Jimmy yelled. "I got to get rid of this... maybe an exorcist... No, no! That wouldn't help!".

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't saw Nick Dean andran into him.

"Hey, watch it, Dweebtron!" Nick threatened.

"Sorry, Dean. Hey, are you throwing a party tonight?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, but why you askin'? There isn't girls that would like to go with a geek like you" Nick said.

"I'm not so sure about that!" Jimmy said with a grin on his face.

"Ok, then. Prove it! If you have a date until school finishes, I'll give you the invitation for tonight. Got it?" Nick said.

"Got it" Jimmy replied. "Oh, one more thing. Anastasia, Stephanie and Brittany want to go with you. And Brittany has new breaks".

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Nick asked.

"I don't know. I just got to tell you" Jimmy replied.

"Ok. But I'm not going with any of them" Nick said.

"Then, I have pity for those poor girls..." Jimmy said.

"No... think this, Neutron! Maybe if I reject them, they'll go with you! Hahahahaa!" Nick laughed.

"Maybe or maybe I got Cindy or Betty to invite..." Jimmy said in low voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 5 -- "Betty tries to get rid of a blonde girl"**

The P.E. class finished. And every girl in the class went to take a shower. Meanwhile changing clothes, Cindy started to talk to Libby.

"So, Libby, who are you going with to Nick's party?" Cindy asked to Libby.

"Who do you guess? Sheen invited me. I don't know why, but he got more strange than usual todaywhen heasked me to go with him. I said a _'Yes'_. And so then, he jumped over everyone he knew and said _'See?! I'm not gay! Just so you people know!!'_" Libby said.

"Don't worry, Libs. I know Sheen will get over it someday. He doesn't watch UltraLord anymore, remember?" Cindy said.

"Yeah, and that's a good thing" Libby said.

_"Hey, Vortex!"_ a voice said.

"What the hell do you want, Quinlan?!" Cindy snarled.

"Don't you ever get close to Jimmy. He's mine, you heard me?!" Betty said.

"Why? Do you have a contract? Maybe one saying you can buy your brain at last?" Cindy said, sarcastically.

Betty got furious and pushed Cindy violently to the wall, choking her. Cindy, as quickly as she could, used one of her free hands which landed on Betty's face. Then, she blowed a kick on her stomach.

"Let me tell you one sentence: TaeKwonDo lessons" Cindy told Betty. "C'mon, Libs".

Libby nodded and followed Cindy. Betty coughed and cleaned the blood on her face with a towel.

"She won't get away with this!" Betty said.

She looked at Brittany and Stephanie with an evil grin. "Time to get rid of the trouble".

Meanwhile, Cindy and Libby were talking through the hall of the school.

"That was awesome, girl! When did you get that anti-choke lesson?" Libby said, still astonished.

"Oh, that's something you learn when you go to the 14th class. So, in fact, I learned this at the age of 6!" Cindy said.

Both girls laughed. Libby stopped.

"Sorry I can't follow you anymore, Cind. I got some math class now" Libby said.

"It's ok, Libby" Cindy said.

She looked at her watch. "Damn! I got a chemistry class in one more minute!" she shouted.

"Go! I'll see you after school, ok?" Libby greeted.

"Ok, bye!" Cindy said.

Cindy rushed over to her class. She ran upstairs to the second floor to get to the classroom on time. But when she was about to enter the classroom, someone grabbed her from behind.

"Hey! What the...?!" Cindy barely shouted.

Someone from the front punched her on the stomach. Cindy was unconcious. Someone from the back tied her hands with a rope and put a sticker on her mouth. Then, someone threw her into a locker. She remained unconcious.

"Thanks, girls. That was a piece of cake! Hahahahahaa!" a voice laughed.

Cindy woke up. She could hear Betty talking. She felt the rope too tight and the poor space of the locker even didn't help her to untie herself. She could hear some footsteps.

"Oh... errr... hi, Jimmy..." Cindy could hear Betty say.

"Oh, hi... errr... Betty... hehe..." Jimmy greeted.

Cindy tried to make some noises from the locker but it was useless. _'Oh, Jimmy... if you could just listen to me...'._

"I was going to invite you to the--" Jimmy started to say, but he was interrupted by some voice.

"Yeah? Go on!" Betty said, nervously.

"Hey, what's that sound?" Jimmy asked.

"What sound? I don't hear anything!" Betty said, more nervous, and trying to cover the locker in where Cindy was.

_'Great! That stupid bitch locked me up, and now she's trying to cover the evidence!'_

"Are you hiding me something?" Jimmy asked, with a questioning look.

"No... I-I can asure you!" Betty said. "There's nothing here you can see. Ugh!" she said, while Jimmy tried to push her off of the locker.

_'Jimmy! I'm here!'_

"Get off of that locker, please!!" Jimmy yelled.

He pushed Betty off the locker with an unusual force that sent her to the floor and removed the padlock blocking the locker's peephole with the laser on his watch. He opened the locker just to find Cindy there.

"C-Cindy! What are you doing there?!" Jimmy said, in shock. He looked over at Betty and snarled. "Did you do this?!?!".

"Errr... you see, Jimmy... I-I... errr... uhhh..." Betty stuttered, as she tried to get up from the floor.

"Enough! Go away! Now!" Jimmy ordered.

"Never!" Betty said.

She grabbed a surprised Jimmy by the collar and opened the next locker.

"If you're not going with me at the party, then you're not going with anyone!" she threatened.

Betty threw Jimmy into the locker and closed the door. She looked over at Cindy, who was still trapped intothe locker, and with a scowl,she closed the door as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 6 -- "Wanna go to the party?"**

Jimmy woke up 10 seconds later, only to find out he was trapped in a locker. Next to that locker, was Cindy.

_'Someone help me!'_

"Cindy?! Is that you?" Jimmy asked. "Oh, my god! Of course, she was locked in there! Hold on! It's a good thing I always carry my watch with me and Betty didn't tie me".

He opened his watch and started to melt the locker wall into a circle with the laser. In a couple of seconds, the circled wall fell out and Jimmy was next to Cindy. He untied her and both hugged for a moment, until she let him go.

"Jimmy... thanks..." she said.

"No problem" Jimmy replied.

"Can I ask you something?" Cindy said.

"What is it?" Jimmy said.

"How did you know I was locked in here? I was tied and there was a sticker on my mouth. I couldn't even scream" Cindy asked.

"I-I don't know what happened... I just... heard you" Jimmy said.

"What? How's that possible? I told you, I couldn't scream" Cindy said.

"I know, I know! But I heard you. I heard you say _'Jimmy, I'm here!_'" he said, as he put a hand on his neck.

"Anyway... thank you for saving me..." Cindy said.

"You said that already" Jimmy said, with a sweet voice.

"I-I know..." Cindy said, blushing.

"Cindy, if you don't have anything to do tonight, will you come with me to Nick's party?" Jimmy asked.

"I'd love to!" Cindy replied.

"Yes!" Jimmy shouted, excited.

Cindy blushed again.

"If you're done yet... can we get out of here? I'm feeling dizzy and I can barely breath..." she asked.

"Oh, sure!" he said.

Jimmy used his watch again and with the laser, he cutted the second padlock that Betty placed on the peephole. Cindy was the first to get out of the locker and Jimmy was next.

"So... can I pick up at your house at 8 PM?" Jimmy asked, taking a breath.

"Yeah" Cindy replied, taking a breath, too.

She looked at her watch and screamed. "Oh, no! I gotta go! I got math class and... and..." she said, nervously.

She looked at Jimmy. _'Why do I bother anyway? We were there like twenty minutes! I'll be late. I should care if Jimmy's fine or--'_. Before Cindy finished her thoughts, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"You can go now" he said. "But before that...".

They leaned closer. He placed his lips on hers and automatically, they kissed.

_'Wow! Is that a kiss? Let me show you how to do it!'_

Jimmy opened his eyes and before he could make a move, Cindy pressed him onto the lockers and kissed him with a force he would never imagine.

_'See? Now we're talking! Or kissing? Or... what the hell! Just let me enjoy this moment. Ok, brain?'._

Some minutes later, Jimmy could breath again, but it worth. He learned really how to kiss! And he got the girl for the party! He said a _'Good bye' _to Cindy, not without another kiss lesson, and ran through the halls to tell Nick.

"So, what happened, Neutron? Found any women?" Nick asked.

Jimmy couldn't answer. His face showed it all, and his body was trembling from his emotions. At least, he could stand up and the only thing he could do was sigh dreamily and nod in agree.

"Mmmmh... lucky guy! Looks like you did! Here, take the invitations to my party" Nick said, placing the tickets on Jimmy's pocket.

"See ya later, man!" he greeted.

Nick walked off. And that's all Jimmy could resist, because, he suddenly fainted.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 7 - "News"**

"Hi, mom! Hi, dad! Hi, little sister!" Jimmy said, with a big grin when he came from the school. "Hi, Goddard!" he said, as he patted the mechanical dog.

"Ok, now. Why is that smile?" Monica asked, her hands on her hips.

"Tonight I'm going to a party and I got the girl to go with" Jimmy answered.

"Who are you going with, sweetie?" Judy asked.

"Cindy" Jimmy said, simply.

Hugh spitted his coffee when he heard the news. He suddenly started to laugh. "Jimbo! Please... you're always telling us how mad can she be, and that she's a pain in the-".

"Dad!" Jimmy said, as he sighed heavily. "It's ok! That's just because I-I... sorta like her, but I always had to hide my feelings for her".

"If you say so, Jim-Jam" Hugh said. "But don't come home depressed. You know I don't like that kind of people!".

_'At last! My big brother has a girlfriend! Someone to play with, too'._

"I'm not sure if you're gonna play with her, but I'll make sure you'll be great friends, ok?" Jimmy said to Monica.

"Huh!" Monica said, totally confused.

Jimmy realized that Monica was thinking that. "N-nothing... I just... forget it".

"Jimmy, honey, are you going to eat?" Judy asked.

"I don't know, mom. I think there's gonna be food on the party" Jimmy replied.

"Are you sure?" Judy said.

"If not, I'll be fine" Jimmy said.

Judy only huffed and went back to the kitchen. _'I'm killing myself in the kitchen all day and now he's not hungry! Oh, but there'll be no food on the table when he's back"._

Jimmy thought it better and went downstairs. "I think I'm having a sandwich, just for the ocassion".

Meanwhile, on Cindy's house...

"Hi, mom! Hi, dad!" Cindy said, humming a song.

"Cindy! Dear! Why are you so happy?" Cindy's mom asked.

"Oh, well, I got the boy for the party" Cindy answered, excited.

"I can see that. And who is it?".

"Jimmy, you know, the big head from the front-door" Cindy replied.

"But dear, I thought you told us how disgusting he is... you know how I'm when I hear people being disgusting" Cindy's mom whined.

"I know, I know... I-it's just... I like him... really... but I always had to hide my feelings for him" Cindy said.

"Ok, if you say so..." Cindy's mom said as she sighed in defeat. "Go to your room, and get changed. C'mon! It's your big night!".

"I will, mom" Cindy said, with a big grin on her face, as she went upstairs.

She entered her room and started to get changed. _'I can't believe he actually kissed me! But it really felt good!'_

Little did she know that Jimmy was in his room, dressing for the party, too, and he caught that thought. He looked to the window next to his and saw just in time Cindy taking off her clothes... and then, her bodice, showing a pair of juggs. Jimmy's jaw dropped to the floor in total shockness. But before he could see more, Cindy closed the window and the shut the curtains. Two minutes later, Jimmy finally shook his head and returned to what he was doing.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 8 - "Tickets doesn't work"**

The big night came for both Jimmy and Cindy. He went out of his house and, at exactly 8 PM, he was knocking the door of Cindy's house. Jimmy couldn't believe his eyes when he looked at her. She looked gorgeous with that sparkling red dress, those earrings that perfectly matched the color of her hair, down by the way, and not in the usual ponytail. He couldn't even speak. His mouth remained hang open.

_'What's wrong, Jimmy? C'mon! Say something!'_

"Duh... duh..." was the first it came from him. "You l-look... excellent... beautiful... really, really... beautiful..." he said with a dreamily face.

"Thanks". She kissed him on the cheek and he instantly fell down, trembling like a poor hurted dog. Cindy chuckled a bit.

"Are we going to the party or you'll just stay there?" Cindy asked.

"Y-yeah... I'm coming..." Jimmy replied with a nervous grin, as he tried to stand up.

Nick's house was only a few streets away. So, they went all the way to the party walking. They met Sheen and Libby, and Carl and Samantha. While walking to the party, Cindy and Samantha exchanged glares.

_'You bitch. You and Betty threw me on that locker'_

_'Ha. You're going with her guy. I'll tell Betty, you'll see'_

_'I don't know how Carl was stupid enough to bring this monster from the-'_

"Girls, girls... stop!" Jimmy said to Cindy and Samantha, breaking up their thoughts.

"What's wrong, Jimmy?" Cindy tried to say in the most sweet voice as possible.

"I don't like fights" Jimmy replied.

"Where did you get that idea?" Cindy asked confused.

"I don't know, maybe because you're glaring at Samantha?" Jimmy whispered to her.

"You remember what that bitch did to me, right?" Cindy whispered.

"Hey, I thought Betty was the only one. Because when I got there-" Jimmy whispered but was cut off.

"Guys, what's all the secrets!" Libby asked.

"Nothing!" Both Jimmy and Cindy said.

"I know what you're up to" Libby said with a big grin from ear-to-ear.

Jimmy and Cindy only blushed and looked embarrased. Carl looked thoughtful for a while, then speaked.

"Samantha told me she did a very bad thing and she said she's sorry, right?" he said, as he looked at Samantha.

Samantha nodded and rested her head on Carl's shoulder. Cindy let out a heavy sigh. _'Yeah, right... great news'_. Jimmy seemed a little nervous.

"What's the matter, Jimmy?" Sheen asked.

"Oh... errr... nothing! I'm just... so excited to..." Jimmy said as he looked at Cindy. "...dance with the girl I like".

Cindy's eyes looked at Jimmy like a little puppy. Then, she rested her head on Jimmy's shoulder as well, with a dreamily face. Jimmy, knowing that would calm down Cindy's nerves, placed a hand through her hip. Samantha let out a horrible scowl when she looked at that. The gang went to the party calmly until they reached the front door of Nick's house. Nick was receiving the guests, examining the tickets he delivered.

"Carl and Samantha! You two look groovy! C'mon in!" Nick said with a fake smile, trying not to vomit.

He continued checking the guests.

"Sheen and Libby. You guys are in!" Nick said, with another fake smile.

"Thanks!" Sheen said. "See? I told you he would let us in!" he said to Libby.

Libby sighed and shook her head.

"Neutron? Ok, ok, there must be a mistake" he said when he checked Jimmy and Cindy.

"What? What are you talking about? You gave me this tickets, remember?" Jimmy said, as he showed Nick the tickets.

"Ha! See?" Cindy said, her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, those are fake" Nick said, sweating.

"Well, we'll see about that!" Jimmy said.

He used his watch to analyse the tickets. The watch showed _'SCANNING NICK'S FINGER PRINTS ON TICKET'_. Then, it showed a _'REAL'_.

"See?" Jimmy said, with a smirk.

Nick looked embarrased, and mad. He was sweating like a pig now.

"I-I told you those ones are fake!" Nick said. "Now, get out!".

"Ok! I get it! C'mon, Cindy" Jimmy said, trying to hold his dignity and letting Cindy a hand. But Cindy wasn't there at all. In fact, she was walking faster from him. "Cindy! Hey! Wait!" he said, running to her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong! You invite me to a party and then we can't go in because the tickets are fake!" Cindy said.

"W-wha-Hey! Did you look at Nick's face? Did you look at his sweat? He was a liar!" Jimmy explained.

"No! You're the liar!" Cindy said, angrily.

"Oh, yeah? You're just angry because you couldn't enter to the party! Don't try to deny it! I know it because you are thinking that right now!" Jimmy said.

Cindy looked at him, then, she opened her mouth to speak. But nothing came out. Instead, she continued walking.

_'What am I doing!'_

"Cindy! Please! It's just a stupid party!" Jimmy said, as he tried to follow Cindy.

Cindy sighed heavily in defeat. She looked at Jimmy.

"I-I'm sorry... I-I just... wanted to go with you for... so long!" she apologized.

Fresh tears were brimming out of her eyes. He rubbed her hair. She buried her face on Jimmy's chest.

"No, it's ok. It's not your fault. Something was wrong in there. I don't know why" Jimmy said.

"What are we going to do?" Cindy asked.

"We don't need that party. We have each other. C'mon, let's go to the Candy Bar. The date it's still on, right?" Jimmy said.

Cindy nodded happily. "Right!" she said.

They walked through the streets on direction to the Candy Bar. They walked past Nick, who was still standing there.

"Guys... I-I-" he tried to say.

"Hold your words, ok?" Cindy cut him off.

Nick sighed heavily. "Betty, I think your plan failed" Nick said to Betty.

"Dammit!" Betty said. "Don't worry. I still got plans for that couple" she said.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 9 - "Just sitting here..."**

_'Oh, yeah... just sitting here the two of us! Just like I dreamed!'._

"C-Cindy" Jimmy said, looking away, nervous, "Can I ask you a question? Personally?", he looked at her again, then at his finger, which was making circles very fast on the table.

"Uhmmm... sure!" Cindy replied.

"Would you be... m-my g-girlfriend?" Jimmy asked, more nervous at the response he was going to get.

"You're kidding with me, right?" Cindy said.

"What! No! I-I mean..." Jimmy stood up, and backed away scared. "If you don't want to be it, it's-".

"I say _'YES'_" she said, simply and smiling from ear-to-ear.

"You mean...?" he asked, his eyes opened wide.

She nodded. His nervous look turned dreamily as he looked at her. Those green sparkly eyes confirmed what she was saying. He took his chair close to hers, then hugged her, and leaned closer. They kissed.

"Your pecan ripple ice cream with chocolate sause. Yeah! Eat it before it melts. Yeah, yeah, that's it!" Sam interrupted, bringing the orders to the table.

"My favourite flavour! Jimmy, how did you know? Thanks!" Cindy squealed.

"Hey, it's my favorite, too!" Jimmy replied.

"Wait a minute... I didn't know you liked it!" Cindy exclaimed. She had a point.

"Then it's because you were... thinking about it?" Jimmy said, smiling sheepishly.

"You know what? Sometimes I suspect you read my mind" Cindy said.

"Oh, well... that's... quite imposible..." he said, trying to cover.

"Why not? I-I mean, think about a guy with those posibilities! Do you know what Sigmund Freud said before dying?" she said.

_What do girls want? _both said in unison.

"Exactly. Imagine a guy with that power! With that knowlegde! Well, it could be a girl, also" Cindy said.

"Yeah, but that would have to be a real genius after electrocuting himself with an antena" Jimmy said, drinking the ice cream faster.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cindy asked.

"Nothing... I was just... making a joke..." Jimmy said.

"Oh!" Cindy said, quickly, trying to understand the 'joke'. But instead, she drank a bit of the ice cream.

They both drank silently their ice cream and looked on each others eyes.

"Uhmmm... wanna go to the movies?" he asked.

"Well, what the heck! Sure!" she responded.

It was a bit late, so the only movie they got to see was the horror movie 'Chucky Eight, the return of the evil papa'.

_'Oh, dear! I've already seen it on DVD! But, let's not ruin this moment...'_

"Cindy, if you don't want to see it, it's fine" Jimmy said, 'hearing' her again.

"Well, duh... but it's the only movie here... actually, they have only two movies, and the other sucks, so... it's not really important" Cindy said.

"Nope, that's not important. The important thing is, you're with me" Jimmy said.

"Jimmy... that's soooo sweet of you!" Cindy said, with puppy fluff eyes.

_'Mmph... nice... I wish my husband would say that to me everyday...'._

"Huh?" he asked to himself in confusion. He realized when he spotted a big fat recepcionist woman. "Oh, hi! Uhmmm... two tickets, please".

"Sure. You're lucky. Just four seat remain. The two first were going to be for me and myhusband" the recepcionist said, holding two tickets on her hand.

Jimmy took the tickets. "And what happened to him?" he asked.

"He-he never showed up!" the receptionist cried.

"Ooh... poor woman!" Cindy said.

"Yeah, but... hey, you know what? You don't need that jerk then. Come join us!" Jimmy said.

The recepcionist stopped crying.

"Sniff... really?".

"Really really" Jimmy said.

"Chucky, wait for me!" the recepcionist said, as she ran like crazy to the cinema's doors.

Cindy lyed her head on Jimmy's shoulder as both entered the cinema as well.

"Only one seat remains, huh? That's great!" an evil voice said.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 10 - "Betty goes to the movies"**

"Only one seat remains, huh? That's terrific!" an evil voice said.

Betty laughed like crazy and sneaked to the cinema dragging like a snake, without letting the other recepcionist that was there to see her. She spotted Jimmy and Cindy watching the movie with a fat woman at their side. She huffed and took the seat next to Jimmy and the woman.

_'Great! This is my big chance to be with him!'_

"Cindy, did you say something?" Jimmy asked to Cindy.

"Shhhh!" was Cindy's only response.

Jimmy looked around and found Betty looking at him. He screamed. Everybody in the cinema told him to shut up.

"What...are...you...doing...here!" he snarled.

"I'm just happy to see you" Betty said.

"Yeah, but I am not happy to see _YOU_!" Jimmy said.

"Look, I know I did a mistake. And I'm sorry. But-Oh, just come here..." Betty said, as she tried to hug Jimmy.

"Get your hands off of me!" Jimmy said, trying to escape from Betty's hands.

Everybody in the cinema told him to shut up again. "Oh, come on, Jimmy, just a little kissy from yours truly number one fan" Betty flirted.

Just in time, the recepcionist's husband showed up.

"Where the hell have you been, you idiot!" she asked, angrily.

"Sorry, honey pie, the traffic was horrible... a-and..." he said, trying to cover.

"There's no such traffic in Retroville, stupid!" she snarled.

"But I'm here, and that's all that matters" he flirted. She chuckled a bit. "Let's just watch the movie, ok?".

She nodded in agree. The big fat receptionist took her seat sitting onto Betty and squashing her completely. A _'CRACK!'_ heared loudly.

"Ugh...!" Betty exclaimed.

"What was that sound?" the receptionist asked.

"Over here! Look at your big smelly butt, please!" Betty yelled in pain.

"What the hell are you doin' here, huh? Where's your ticket?" the receptionist asked.

"I got no ticket, fatso!" a flatten Betty replied, angry.

"Then you're out of here. Guard!" the receptionist yelled.

A black guard showed up. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Cindy looked at the flatten Betty in the seat and collapsed in a laugh that caught the attention of all the people in the movie room.

"What's the matter, ma'am?" the guard asked.

"This girl has no ticket at all. And she insulted me!" the receptionist told the guard.

"Oh, yeah? There's one place for problematic girls. The street!" the guard said, as he grabbed the only arm that was sane of Betty, then, he throwed her on the street. He returned to the movie room. "I'm sorry, but I got some complain from people who are saying that a big headed guy is causing trouble here. And I think they're reffering you" he said, pointing to Jimmy. "I'll ask you to leave and please, be quiet".

"Ok. Sorry. C'mon, Cindy. Let's get out of here" Jimmy said, standing from his seat.

"Great! Unbelievable! Just when the best part was on!" Cindy complained.

"It's ok, you'll tell me in the time we get home" Jimmy said.

"What? How did you posibly knew I saw it already?" Cindy asked.

**Author's note: **Cliffhanger! Ok, the next chapter will be in a couple of days. See ya later! Oh, and...

Chris-J-Macfaden: I don't know who do you think you are to tell me what should I do. I saw your profile and you don't have any story, or any favorite author, or any favorite story. So, please, shut your mouth.I'm not going to quit to this story. Better, I'm going to keep writing on this until _I, myself _decide to finish it. And if you don't like it, then just get out of here.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 11 - "Team work, Part 1"**

Jimmy and Cindy were walking together through the streets, heading to their respective homes. They were doing it silently though, because they didn't expect Betty would ruin their dance and their date to the movies. Jimmy also looked more sad and dissapointed than Cindy, because he thought he was the only reason that Betty could do anything like this. _'Always me... always me...'_ he kept saying to himself, lowering his head a bit more by the step. Finally, Cindy broke the dead silence between them.

"I still can believe she did this..." Cindy said, as she looked at Jimmy. "Errr... Jimmy? Are you listening to me?" she asked.

He sighed heavily, but he didn't respond. She made a concerned look. She thought for a while and found that Jimmy was probably expecting for her sermon. But really, she didn't feel like she wanted to. Instead, she took his hand.

"You think it was your entire fault, huh?" she said.

He nodded, his head moving from up and down fast, not even realizing at his hand being holded by hers.

"Look, despite the fact we couldn't dance together, or we couldn't watch a movie, or we couldn't do anything because we've been chased all the time by that horrible bitch...", she said, as she sighed calmly, "I don't know why, but, I have to admit... that I enjoyed this night with you...".

Jimmy lifted his head and let out a smile of surprise. Then, he looked at Cindy. "Really?" he said, finally opening his mouth to spill a word.

She nodded, and returned the smile. He instantly pulled her closer to him and kissed her. She felt like she was melting with every movement he was doing. She broke the kiss for one tiny moment to look at him in awe. _'Wow! You learned good! Jimmy Neutron knows how to kiss, ladies and gentlemen!'_. Jimmy looked at her with a sheepish smile, and so then, she pulled him into a more deeper kiss. Just in time, dressed like a mummy because of the bandages she had, Betty arrived to look at the scene on front of her. She clenched her teeth and her anger grew.

"I'll kill you, bitch!" Betty said, ripping her bandages and running to confront Cindy.

Cindy, with little surprise and very short time, grabbed Jimmy by the hand and in a quick move, she stepped back. Betty fell to the floor, feeling more pain than a few minutes ago. She started crying.

"Do you think that we should...?" Jimmy asked, expresing something with his hands. "You know... take her to the hospital...".

"I think she's faking, but, if you feel that way, you can carry her" Cindy responded.

Jimmy walked where Betty was and when he was about to carry her on his arms, Cindy approached.

"You know, Jimmy, I'm glad that I chose to be your girlfriend, because... you... do really care for other people... and, that means a lot to me" she said, and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Get away... from... me..." Betty said with the only strengh left. Then, she suddenly fainted.

"Mmmh... we'd better hurry. Her bruises look extremely bad" Jimmy said, as he looked at Cindy.

She nodded in agree. They ran in direction to the hospital.

**Author's note:** Cliffhanger again! Maybe it's a little short, but next time, I'll try to do one a bit more larger.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 12: "Team work, Part 2"**

Luckily, the hospital was very near to Jimmy and Cindy's sake, so, they carried Betty together and, after they filled some papers from the recepcionist, a nurse put Betty in a wheelchair and dragged her to a room. Jimmy and Cindy waved a goodbye to Betty, not leaving without first receiving an horrible scowl from her that startled them. They shrugged shoulders and both looked each other in confusion. Before leaving, the recepcionist called them and snarled a "Hey, who's gonna pay all this?".

"Her parents will take care of that, after all, she did all her wounds by herself" Cindy responded.

The receptionist nodded and let out a heavy sigh. "Ok, but if her parents don't show up in an hour, I'll have to left her in tha nice cold street".

Jimmy looked thoughtful for a while, then, he walked over the receptionist's desk and pulled 20 bucks out of his pocket. "Let be 2 hours, please".

She grabbed unhappily those 20 and put them in on the counter. "Now, get out of here, and don't come back without a bruise, 'k?", she said, with a blink of her tired eye.

Jimmy and Cindy finally reached their homes. "Well, I guess this is it. Too bad the date's over, huh?" he said.

"Yeah..." Cindy said, with a sigh.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, then" Jimmy said, as he started to walk to his house.

"Wait! Uhmmm..." Cindy called, looking thoughtful.

"Yes?" Jimmy asked, turning around.

"Can I have a good night kiss?" Cindy said.

"I don't see why not?" Jimmy said with a smile.

They both leaned closer and kissed for a little while. Without any more interruptions. Until she decided to broke it.

"Good bye, my charming little genius".

"Good bye, my princess".

And so then, both returned to each other's houses.

The next morning, Jimmy went to the school in his HoverCar, because he missed the bus again. He parked it in the roof, and went downstairs to tell Sheen and Carl about last night. He found them. Sheen had his hand on Carl's shoulder and was talking to him, like trying to comforting him.

"Hey, guys!" Jimmy waved.

"Hi, Jimmy" said Carl, very sad.

"Jimmy! Where were you last night? We were looking for you and Cindy everywhere!" Sheen said, as he retired his hand from Carl's shoulder.

"Did you take a look outside? Like, the street?" Jimmy snarled, trying not to remember when he and Cindy were dumped from the party by Nick. "Anyway, how was your night?".

"Mine was awesome!" Sheen said. "I danced with Libby and it felt so great! Then we... well...".

"Yeah?" Jimmy asked.

"We kissed..." Sheen said, embarrased.

"Oh! Congratulations, Sheen!" Jimmy said, with a fake smile, knowing that he kissed Cindy, so he knew how it felt, too. "And how was your night, Carl?".

But Carl didn't respond. He only sighed.

"C'mon, dude! It couldn't be so bad, huh?" Jimmy said, trying to raise Carl's spirit.

"Ok, but just don't laugh, promess?" Carl pleaded.

"I promess, Carl. Now, tell me what happened" Jimmy said.

**Author's note:** Cliffhanger! The next chapter in a couple of days.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 13: "Team work, Part 3"**

"Well, it's not like I have something..." Carl said.

Jimmy let out a heavy sigh. "I got class in a few minutes, so, would you tell me what happened? Pleeease?" he said, annoyed.

"Everything started when I was walking with Samantha to the party. We got to the party, and so then...

**Flashback (Carl's POV):**

Samantha walked to me, with a beautiful smile in her face and that shinning dress. She grabbed my arm, and we automatically started to dance by the rhytm of the music. She was a good dancer, though. So good, that I didn't notice that cute squirrel trying to get a snack from the table. I wish I could notice, because the next thing I saw was the squirrel getting killed by Nick's foot! It was so horrible that-

**Stopped flashback.**

"Poor squirrel!" Sheen cried.

"Forget the squirrel for a moment! Tell me what happened next, ok?" Jimmy snarled.

**Continued flashback (Carl's POV):**

We kept dancing until we both got tired. I had a seat, and she got a seat next to me. She continued grabbing my arm, like I would go somewhere, hehe _(snort)_. Perhaps because she was a little drunk. There was alcohol on that punch vase.

_'Oh, Carl, this is the best night I ever had! And I thought you were a stupid crying baby with a peanut for a brain!'_ Samantha said to me.

That offended me a bit, but I couldn't even escape because she holded my arm very tight. _'Thanks... I guess...'_ I retorted.

_'I don't know why, I thought you were fat. Now you look handsome!'_ she said.

I didn't get it. I was trying to understand the situation when she hurled her overpainted lips onto mines. Yeah, we kissed. It was like... cool, fresh, and tasted like honey. And man, how I like honey! It longed last a little while. But it worth. I think I sucked some of her punch, because she, suddenly, started screaming at me and she instantly slapped my face and ran to the door. The door was locked. She climbed it like crazy. And finally, I found out that she left me. Alone.

**End of Flashback.**

"Oh, I'm so sorry for you, Carl. Hey, but cheer up! Maybe she likes you!" Jimmy said, trying to confort his friend.

"Yeah, maybe..." Carl said, with a heavy sigh.

"Shut up, fat boy!" Sheen screamed, forgetting all about Carl's sadness. "Hey, Jimmy, did ya know? Betty is in the hospital! She said she was attacked by a couple, one had a big head and the other was a blonde! Well, that's what it said in the news! I wonder who are they..." he said, thoughful.

Jimmy looked nervous. "I-I don't know. Guys, we better hurry up! Let's go to class" he suggested.

"Ok!" Sheen and Carl said.

"Oh, yeah, today is Mr. Sanderson's art class. It's one of my favorites!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"We know already that, Jimmy. Too bad you don't know anything about it. Your paints are-" Carl started to say, but Jimmy scowled at him, and so he stopped talking.

"Okay, class. I want you all to pick up a partner. It's time to work on an advertising", Mr. Sanderson said. "The best one will be published with a product to be sold on stores, according to what you guys chose, of course... And Mr. Estevez, this time, please, nothing related to UltraLord again".

"Hey, I'm trying to get out of it, ok! Don't make me return to that habit again, or I'll sue _you_!" Sheen yelled.

The class started to make their own team of two people. Like it was obvious, Cindy picked Jimmy, Sheen picked Libby and Carl decided to get another opportunity with Samantha. Nick had to do the work alone, because even he decided to pick Betty to work with, she was in the hospital, and with all her broken bones and bandages.

**Author's note:** Thanks to all the people who reviewed my story! 107! YAY! Sorry, time to go now. The next chapter will be done in a couple of days.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 14: "Team work, Part 4"**

"Jimmy, to work for the advertising, I was thinking of a-" Cindy tried to say as sweet as possible, but she was suddenly cut off.

"Nah, the idea of a girl running through the beach for a _Nique_ publishing, is bad, and also, it's already taken! I saw one in the shoe storeonThursdayat the Mall" Jimmy interrupted.

"Ok, what do you think of this one: Taihitian beauty standing under-" Cindy started to say, a bit annoyed, but was cut off again by Jimmy.

"A waterfall, wearing nothing but a thong, water cascading down her back with lipstick all on her mouth for a lipstick publishing? Nah, too lesbian" Jimmy interrupted.

"Ok, ok, ok, another one, this is-" Cindy started to say, but Jimmy interrupted her once more.

"Hold on, a special aspirine for the stress? I like the idea, but the fact of just being a drug, won't help. Not only because we can't publish a drug for a school project, but the stress can be cured by taking a few days on a spa, so, we could lose money" Jimmy said.

Cindy stared at him, blanky, for a few moments, and blinked her eyes. Then, she got pissed off. "Well, brain boy, what's your idea now?" Cindy asked.

"I was thinking of a beautiful blonde girl, being kissed by a big headed guy, and trying her brand new car, the _Cin-3000_, bathed in gold paint, with automatic changing, safari windows, a DVD-MP3-player, a 5 inches monitor, a microwave oven, oh, and a _flush_ capacitor, able to go back in time by pulling down the chain" Jimmy explained, with a big grin on his face.

"Too much TV for you. But I like the idea, except for the flush capacitor thing, that would make _Loonyversal_ to sue us" Cindy said.

Meanwhile, Libby and Sheen...

"Uh, uh! I got an idea, pancake!" Sheen said.

"Well?" Libby asked.

"UltraLord's super boots! Like, you would fly with these things on because they have rockets, and they automatically make a cheese sandwich!" Sheen suggested.

"No. Nothing related to UltraLord, ok?" Libby responded.

"Ok, how about a water balloon, but a big one! So big, that would make children happy, because one throw and they wouldn't need a bath for the rest of the day. Oh, and the balloon with UltraLord's face!" Sheen suggested.

"Nope." Libby responded. "And how would you carry a 5 pounds balloon, huh?".

"I know! How about a magazine? The first note would be UltraLord and it's success on TV!" Sheen suggested.

"Sheen, nothing related to Ultralord! Remember?" Libby said, quite annoyed.

"Oh..." Sheen said, dissapointment grewing on him.

"But I like the idea of a magazine. We could include the last funky music singers, an article to be _a-la-mode_, interviews to the most known celebrities..." Libby imagined, while she was taking notes.

"I think I'm gonna sue the teacher after all...".

"How about a cheese burger with sauce, but a pickle in the middle?" Carl suggested to Samantha.

"For the last time! Nothing with food!" Samantha yelled. A loud noise surrounded her stomach. She grabbed her belly. "See? Now I'm getting hungry!".

"Sorry..." Carl said, with a very guilty face.

"Ohhh... it's not your fault! It's just, you, fatty guy, will have to forget about food for a long while if you want me to like you a lot, understand?" Samantha flirted.

"Ok." Carl said. He closed his eyes and started concentrating. "I...must...forget...about...food!".

Carl was so concentrated that he blew a fart and poor Samantha fell from her seat because of the smell. The teacher had to open the door and interrumpt the class inmediately before anyone else had to be sent to the hospital.

**Author's** **note:** I know this is a little short, but I wanted to remark the ideas that the guys will have to work on that project. Jimmy and Cindy will work on a new car, Libby and Sheen will work on a magazine and Carl and Samantha, well, I think they'll work together in the intoxication room...

Oh, and something else, those ideas that Cindy was planning to tell Jimmy, were the same ideas of the movie 'What Women Want'.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 15 - "The Cin-3000 design"**

"A car... with a blonde girl... a guy next to her... kissing her...". He sighed dreamily.

"Jimmy?" she asked, her temperature raising, boiling to explode. "JIMMY! Would you listen to me?"

He sighed again. "I would like to be honored for this prize, and thanks to Cindy, because without her, I couldn't do this", he blabbed, while he was imagining the noise of some applauses.

"Oh, that's very sweet! But first we got a car design to start!" she yelled.

Jimmy woke up from his dream. "Huh? What happened?". He looked around to find Cindy at his side, with her arms crossed and the look at her face wasn't very friendly.

"Oh, nothing, Neutron, you were just blabbing about winning a golden statue while I was burning my eyes trying to do the design for the stupid car!" Cindy sarcastically said.

"You look mad... here, let me help you" Jimmy said, innocently, without realizing her mood status.

_'It's 1 AM in the morning, I should be home'._

He realized that Cindy was very upset.

"Don't go yet. Please, stay with me" Jimmy begged, as he put a hand on Cindy's shoulder.

"Where do you had the idea that I would just go?" she asked.

_'Great, he's looking at me with those puppy eyes'._ He could hear a desperated sigh, too. _'I'm melting... I'm staying'._

"Nothing... just... stay here, ok? I'll look up for some ideas" Jimmy said.

Cindy sat on her chair, as she looked at something at Jimmy's lab to get some kind of entertaining. But the lab looked the same as some years ago. There was the Chrono-Arch, the Brain-Gain 8000, the Shrink Ray, VOX's computer, the stupid Nanobots trapped like Hannibal and begging for their stupid mechanical lives. She sighed a deep sigh. Then, she looked at Jimmy again, bored and very tired.

"Think... think... _THINK!_" he said, as he squeezed his face, closed his eyes, greeted his teeth. He imagined his HoverCar, then, the Shrink Ray, then, Goddard and the fly-cycle. "Brain blast!" he shouted, waking Cindy up. She was trying to get some sleep, when the sound of his voice startled her.

"Well?" Cindy asked, yawning. "What do you got?".

"We'll work basedon the HoverCar. The car will have the ability to fly, with the same cycle mode as Goddard. And it'll have the ability to shrink the people and the car so the traffic will be fast on streets!" Jimmy explained. Then, he continued, marking some drawing on the car's model design. "So, if we put this here, and here... ok, how do you want the car's color?".

"If it's going to be a Cin-3000, pink. If it's going to be a Nerd-3000...". She fought about her last words.

He looked at her, a bit confused and disturbed.

"Ok, ok, a Jim-3000!" Cindy finally said.

"Right. It'll be blue or red" Jimmy said, going back to the design.

"How about an universal red car? For men and women" she suggested.

"Mmmmh... I like that one" he said, as he added the number of colors on a list.

"I'll start drawing that in a opaque paper to see how it'll be with colors" she said.

"Ok, and I'll build a prototype of the car" he said.

"You what!" Cindy asked, a bit surprised.

"A prototype, a little one, to show the class how it works" Jimmy explained.

"Ok, but you will show that to me first, mister" Cindy suggested.

"It's a deal" Jimmy said.

They kissed each other quickly and they started working, assuming their positions.

The hours passed. And Cindy was doing her best to draw some designs of the car. She got tired. And she fell asleep. Jimmy, who was tired also, but kept going on his prototype, noticed that. He placed a pillow under Cindy's head, and continued with all his work. She woke up with the feeling of something in front of her eyes. A little car was sitting on the table, while Jimmy was right next to her with a big shining grin on his face, despite the fact his eyes were starting to close. He fainted after he looked at her approval smile.

_'Poor little fellow'._

Cindy shook her head and sighed. She smiled happily at the little car. It had the first color she chose. Pink. She was about to wake him and hug him, when she noticed that he also dropped a small control that was first on his own hands.

_'I wonder how this works. I'm dying to know!'._


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 16 - "A little scare"**

Cindy pressed a button on the remote control and the Cin-3000 responded with a beep noise, then, the rockets on the back activated, and it made its little wheels rotate 90 degrees to the left and lift into the air. She watched in awe all the magic of her and Jimmy's new gadget. She could manage the flying little car just by using the little steering implanted in the control. She looked at the control again and she pressed the next button. The little car stopped lifting and returned to its position, including the wheels, on the table. Jimmy woke up with the sound of the beep noise too late to find Cindy about to press the next button.

"Cindy! _NO!_" he screamed, in a not very audible voice, due to the fact that he was still asleep.

She pressed the button, not even listening to the warning that Jimmy was giving to her. The car lifted up and pointed a ray gun in front of her, shoot the ray, and shrinked all her body. In a second, Cindy's size was the same as an ant.

"Cindy! Where are you?" Jimmy asked, sneaking on the floor, trying to find her.

He finally found her. She was looking around, shocked, trying to escape from a rat that was about to attack her, and probably eat her.

"_AHHHH!_" she screamed, taken by surprise by the size of Jimmy, compared to hers. The rat screamed, too, and returned to a hole in the wall. Goddard used his laser to block it.

"Calm down, Cindy, it's me!".

"Thank goodness. Neutron! This is all your fault! Look at me!" Cindy said.

"At least now I'm more bigger than you" he said, joking. He was enjoying the moment, but then, he saw the angry look in her eyes. "Look, if you wanted to test the new Cin-3000, you should've waited for me to do it".

He grabbed Cindy with his hand and placed her gently on the table. "Now, let's see, where did I put my Shrink Ray?" he asked to himself, as he walked to the bookcase next to VOX.

_'Look, girls! Food!'_

"Huh?" he asked to himself.

Jimmy turned around and looked at his table. He saw with horror that a bunch of rats were going to make Cindy their dinner. He grabbed the Shrink Ray just in time to returnher to her normal size. The rats saw this and ran scared.

"Phew! That was close!" she said, as she sighed in relief.

On the other hand, Jimmy looked pale. "I-I can... read... rat girl minds...!".

"What? What did you say?" Cindy asked, standing from the table and walking to him, confused.

"That... I-I..." he muttered. "I can't believe the size of those rats! I didn't even knew that I got plague problems" he finally said. He looked at her, ashamed, and feeling a bit responsible for what happened. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess so..." she answered.

He walked to the little car. He grabbed the remote control and pressed a button. The car flied outside the lab, and, automatically,parked on one side of the street. Then, because of the Shrink Ray on its mechanism, it shoot itself until it grew to the size of a normal car.

"Are you ready to test the Cin-3000?" Jimmy asked to Cindy.

Cindy's mouth dropped in awe. "Uhh... duh... sure, Jimmy!" she finally said, as she ran like crazy to the car. While she was jumping and laughing of joy, Jimmy walked calmly and opened the passenger's seat to let her in. She took the seat, feeling it totally comfortable, almost as she was about to sleep on it. Jimmy took the driver's seat. He pressed the buttons on the control and the car flew to some distant place.

Libby was tired of Sheen's insistance of making an UltraLord headline to add to the magazine they were working.

"C'mon! It'll be awesome!".

"Sheen, forget it! It's not going to work!" Libby said.

"Pleeeeeeeeeease?" he said, with a puppy fluff eyed face.

"Wait! I got an idea. UltraLord is on video games, too, right?" Libby asked.

"Uhmmm, let me think... Yeah, there's UltraLord vs. RoboFiend I, II, and III, UltraLord vs. Llama Kid: Children's Edition, UltraLady vs. RoboLady: Girls Edition. There's a hole lot more. Why?" he answered.

"We canadd a video game section on our magazine. You just get the cheats and solves with a determinated video game and we publish it here" she suggested.

"Cool!" Sheen said, jumping like crazy.

"Ok, what we need now is another article...".

"Another?" Sheen asked, a little dissapointed.

"Yes, another!" Libby said, annoyed.

"Oh... I thought that... you know... errr..." he muttered.

"What?" she asked.

"That it would be only a video game magazine, just like you said" Sheen suggested.

"I said that we can add a video game section, not do the hole magazine a video game one!" she answered, really pissed off.

"Oh! Sorry about that, funkyness!" he flirted.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all its related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 17 - "And the winner is..."**

A few days had passed. It was night and Retroville High called for a meeting on the gym to announce the winner of the project. Each student took their seat and meanwhile the principal was talking to the teachers, specially Mr. Sanderson, there was a huge excitement building around. Every guy and girl in the school was talking about who would win. Jimmy took his seat and a grin formed on his face. He was wearing an elegant black smoking, and a red rose onits pocket. His hair was cut and formed into the same cut as a militar. He was dressing like he was on a prompt night. Too much for Cindy, who was next to him. She was wearing agreen tanktop shirt, anda white skirtthat lenghed until her ankles. Her hair, instead of the usual ponytail, itwas down. She couldn't guess what was on his mind, but could tell that he was as nervous as she. In fact, Jimmy was reading Cindy's thoughts just to know what would she think about who would actually win the first prize.

_'I'm dying to know. Really!'_. She paused. She stopped looking to the principal and the teacher, and she turned to shot a confused look at him. _'What's on his mind? And why is he so happy?'_.

"I-I'm just... curious... that's all... hehe..." Jimmy suddenly said turning to face with the same strange grin at Cindy, who jumped from the surprise.

"Stop doing that! You were so weird lately I can even recognize you. It seems like everything I do or I think or I say, you get the exact answer" she said.

"Do I have to remind you that I'm a genius? Besides, everything will be fine. If we don't get the first prize, which would be a totally stupid thing from the judges to do that, the real prize will be _MY_ proyect" he quickly answered.

"You mean _OUR_ proyect, we worked together, remember?" Cindy corrected.

She couldn't believe he was still doing the same mistake of being so selfish since that time she got to do with her friends everything that was on that script he won for that movie. That was years ago. She fought he would correct hisbehavior sometime.

"That's right... sorry for being so selfish with myself" Jimmy quickly apologized, sweating.

He smiled a stupid and sheepishly smile at her. She was going to respond with a commentary, when the lights turned off and the only thing she could see was the one which was illuminating the principal.

"Welcome, fellow students" he said, as he approached to the microphone. He took it with his own hands and walked a few feet from the stage to show up the teachers who tested the projects. "This night is special, because we're going to announce the winner of the first prize, who will got their own commercial for this product, and a U$S 500 check, each".

Everybody crowded a "ooh" and a "awww" and clapped.

"Thank you, thank you. Now, we're going to begin first with the last prize. The last prize wins two brand new bikes, last model in series, one for each, of course".

Everybody crowded a "yay" and clapped.

"The winners of the last prize go to... Sheen Juarerra Estevez and Liberty Danielle Folfax for doing _'The U Magazine'_! Come here to retire your prizes!".

Sheen jumped from his seat and ran to the stage, followed by Libby. Everybody clapped at them. Some guys cheered a "Go Sheen!" and some girls a "Yay Libby!". Some others remained quiet at this. As hyperactive as always, Sheen couldn't wait and he yanked the microphone from the principal's hands and stared at the crowd with a smile of victory.

"First off, the _'U'_ stand for UltraLord!" he yelled."Yeah, that's right!".

"Sheen, I thought you said the _'U'_ meant Universe!" Libby corrected, frowning and with her hands on her hips.

"Relax, babe, I got everything under control" Sheen said, as he winked at her.

Everybody laughed at the sudden embarrasing scene. "Laugh all you want, folks! But as for me, I got a prize, and you guys don't have nothing... yet!" he suddenly stated.

The crowd booed at Sheen. "Let's go, Party Queen! To the Ultra Mobile!" Sheen yelled. He took Libby with his hand, something she didn't agree, so, she pulled away.

"I'm warning you! Stop doing this shit!" she said, as she glared at him.

"Whatever..." Sheen sighed in defeat.

He and Libby walked to their respective seats, and dissapeared from the light. Then, the principal walked to the stage and spoke.

"Weird things happen, don't they?" he asked, jokingly. He looked for a response. Nobody understood his joke. He sighed and continued. "Our next winner will have two brand new digital cameras!".

Everybody crowded another "yay" and clapped.

"The winners of the second prize are Orleander Miles Bain and Anastasia Grooven for doing the poster of _'Men's And Alcohol'_! Give them an applause, ladies and gentlemen!" the principal said.

Orleander and Anastasia jumped together from their seat and stomped on stage. The principal handled his microphone at them, to have them say a few words.

"Uhhh... hi, e-everyone..." Orleander stuttered.

"_You suck, Bain!_" someone shouted.

"Give me that!" Anastasia yelled and she yanked the microphone. "You suck _more_! And I wanna see what you will say when my boyfriend will break your teeth!".

Everybody crowded a "oooh".

"Stop! N-no! Sh-she didn't mean that..." Orleander said through the microphone.

"_You're dead, Bain! I'll see you outside!_" someone shouted.

"There, you should thank me for this" Anastasia told him.

"Thanks... I-I think so..." Orleander replied, with his head down.

They both walked off the stage. Then, the principal approached and spoke.

"Nobody sees nobody outside now" the principal warned. "Because... we have the winner of the first prize!".

Everybody clapped and whistled.

"The winners are... James Isaac Neutron and Cinthya Aurora Vortex for doing their _'Cind-3000'_!".

Cindy opened her mouth in total shock. She then squealed and smiled and jumped from her seat at the same time. The next thing she did, she kissed Jimmy, who was still shocked, a quick one on the lips, in front of all the people around. She took his hand and dragged him to stage. The principal handled the microphone to them. But Jimmy was speechless.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all its related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 18 - "And the truth is..."**

"I won the first prize... I won the first prize..." Jimmy kept saying to himself. He paused. He suddenly felt guilty. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked down, then at his girl talking on the microphone. "All the proyect was Cindy's idea, not mine..." He realized. "Oh, my god! I've stolen the idea from her thoughts!".

"...and I would like to thank Jimmy. Without him, I couldn't make this possible" Cindy said.

She pointed to Jimmy, and everybody in the hole place clapped. The light pointed to him, illuminating him. Illuminating a sudden fake smile from his face. He waved slowly with his hand. He found the courage to walk to the stage, where he put a hand through Cindy's hips. He then kissed her forehead, trying to keep the most loyable as possible. But when the principal came with the check, he felt again guilty and disgusted.

"No... this is not mine...!".

Without saying a single word, he ran from the stage to open the large doors of the gym building, leaving everybody speechless.

"Jimmy, wait!" Cindy shouted, trying to follow his tracks.

But he didn't stop running. A sudden storm started to cover the entire city. The rain was soaking him, and even as if he could slip and fall to the ground, he didn't care. He reached his lab, but stopped dead in his tracks when he found that Cindy was behind him.

"What's the matter with you?" Cindy shouted, very audible.

"I-I'm sorry, Cindy. I'm a liar. I'm a fake" Jimmy said, still not turning around. "I-I don't deserve to be with you".

"Why?" she asked, softly, feeling a tear roll down from her cheek.

He turned and he walked to her. He put a hand on her left shoulder. "I have something to confess... but I'm not sure you'll believe me... and if you do... I'm not even sure you'll speak to me again".

"What? Tell me! What is it?" she asked, fully concerned. _'Is he with another girl? He doesn't love me? Is he gay?'_.

He could hear her thoughts again. She really wanted to know. He took a large and heavy breath. This wasn't going to be easy.

"I-I... I can read your mind. And I can read every girl's mind from this entire city" he said.

He stood, waiting for her to absorb the information.

"You _WHAT_!" Cindy shouted.

"And the truth is, that car project was your idea. You have it still in your subconcience, but you had never let it out" Jimmy told her.

"I can't believe this..." she said, as she stepped back, her eyes wide open in shock.

She remembered something about that. She shook her head trying to deny, but there it was. It was her idea. She looked at him with a cold glare.

"I didn't expect you to believe all this. And I stole something from you. Something you'll not be recognized at all. You deserved to win the entire prize, not me" he said.

Tears poured from her eyes. "_I hate you!_" she yelled with all her strengh left. She ran to her house as fast as she could, crying,and slammed the door.

In the other hand, Jimmy moaned and sobbedand slowly walked to his lab. He stepped in front of the DNA scanner and yanked a hair off his head to reveal his identity. The door opened. And he stepped inside, where he jumped to go down the tube. He plopped on his couch. He could feel her in her room thinking bad stuff about him, even if he was in his lab. Tears rolled down hischeeks as his head was hurting from every thought and every move he would do to try to get her back. He didn't know. Unless...

"Another 9.999.999 channels antennae!" Jimmy said, jumping from his seat. "This has got to work!".


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all its related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 19 - "I love you"**

The storm was furious. The rain didn't stop its course, and it seemed like there were heavy rocks falling. It also hit Jimmy on the head, but he didn't care. A few hours later from preparing his antennae in his lab, he stepped outside with his invention in hands and brought the large stairs to place it on the floor and in direction to the roof. No one seemed to notice. No one seemed to really care. He thought that probably they would let him trip with the same rock. He walked a few steps on the stairs and placed the antennae on the roof.

"Now, let's see... this cable goes wired... here..." he muttered to himself, connecting each cable to each destination.

Cindy layed down on her bed, her heart still hurt from the confusion, and anger. She cried. Her eyes were tired and fully covered in red. Her tears seemed to have no end. But she didn't care at all. Her face buried on her pillow as she thought about the one who stole her heart, who stole her love, who stole her feelings, and her mental privacy.

Judy, unaware of the situation, was washing the dishes, humming happily. Hugh was reading the newspaper and Monica was playing with some of his father's ducks. Everybody was waiting for the dinner. But, most importantly, for Jimmy to appear.

Then, it happened.

_FGGST!_

"AWWW!" someone cried.

The lights on the Neutron's house were off.

Cindy rushed to her window to see the thief of her love and thoughts falling from the roof. Then, a thud was heard. She saw Jimmy lying on the ground, unconcious. She ran downstairs, she opened violently the door and crossed the street as fast as she could. She reached him.

"Why did you do that!" Cindy yelled, on her knees, shaking Jimmy's body.

But there was no response.

At first, the Neutron's thought the lightswere off only because of the storm. But when they heard Cindy's screams for help, they rushed to the backyard to findher on top of Jimmy, giving him CPR.

-

Jimmy woke up on a bed in the hospital. He opened his eyes to find Cindy sitting at one side of the bed, taking his hand. He couldn't hear anything strange. He couldn't hear her. The same nurse he had before, she walked around to leave some towels. She looked at Jimmy with a knowing glare and she left. He didn't hear any thoughts from her, either. It worked. He sighed in relief and smiled.

"I asked you a question..." Cindy said, opening a conversation.

"What was it?" he asked, his voice a bit weak.

"Why did you do that?" she repeated like before.

"Because I didn't want to hear your thoughts anymore... because I care about you... because... I love you" he replied.

She didn't respond for a while, trying to absorb those words. Suddenly, she smiled at him.

"Jimmy, I love you, too..." she said. "I always did..." she added. "But seriously, you got to stop trying to kill yourself".

He laughed.

"I promise I won't do that again" he said, as he smiled. "Besides, I don't want 9.999.999 channels. I want you".

She sat on the bed. She leaned in front of his face. She was close to him. So close that she could feel his breath. Then, their lips met. With an undescribible passion. She placed her hands on his cheeks. He embraced her. They kept like that for some seconds. And then, they pulled away, each other smiling.

_'There goes a happy ending'_.

_'I wonder if the candy machines has more of those sticky... uh... well... whatever...'_.

He looked in horror at Sheen and Carl standing there on the door. He opened his eyes very wide.

"Jimmy? What's wrong?" Cindy asked.

_'I hope my Jimbo is fine. Oh, there he is! And with his little girlfriend! Too bad I lost my duck Quackie because I put him on the microwave. It was an accident! I swear!'_.

Hugh stood at the door as well. Jimmy looked at him in shock.

_'Oh, right, Libby is waiting for me at the Candy Bar'_.

_'Jimmy's mom looks so cute on that dress'_.

_'I love my sugarbooger'_.

_'Are you going to eat that?'_.

_'Yeah, right, like I would let ya'_.

_'Give me that'_.

He looked at his side towatch tworats fighting for food.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jimmy screamed so loud, the world could blow up in a second.

**THE END?**

**Author's note:** The final chapter. I don't know for sure if it will have a sequel, it has a weird end but most importantly, if I will be able to continue with poorJimmy hearing thoughts from boys, and rat boys, too! I leave you guys to decide. And I would like to thankall of you who reviewed all the chapters. Check out for my other stories if you see an update.


End file.
